


Helpless

by Sknitchesgetstitches



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Fluff, Gen, I can't handle that, M/M, Otabek is 17, Otabek is a DJ too, Otabek is a swimmer, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Probably should rate it R for f-bombs, Rated teen for language, Viktor is 6, Viktor is spelled with a K because aesthetic, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri can't drive and is extremely salty, Yuri is 15 still, Yuri is a gymnast, Yuuri is 4, lots of fluff, no smut ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sknitchesgetstitches/pseuds/Sknitchesgetstitches
Summary: Yuri hates everything.Except Otabek. Otabek makes him feel quite helpless.(lame blurb oh well)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is severely unedited, sorry. I will go back and edit later, but I really needed to post this now(this is like two weeks late heh).
> 
> Anywho, this is based off a brilliant fanart I saw on IG(sadly the artist wasn't tagged, but their watermark appeared to say akehoshi/abehoshi), as well as [tecochet's](https://tecochet.tumblr.com/) AU with Otabek's little sister. It doesn't play a huge part, but I love her so much not to include her. :)
> 
> (Edit 8/3/17: I added a hyperlink[I'm oddly excited that I learned how to do that? I'm so lame.])

“Yuri!”

Unless there was food involved(preferably pirozhkis, his all-time favorite), there was no way Yuri Plisetsky was moving from his comfortable spot in his beanbag. Not only was it super cozy, he needed to finish this game. It was  _ important _ . His comrades were counting on him. He ignored his grandfather’s call, hoping he’d give up after one try. 

Unfortunately for Yuri, his grandfather wasn’t easily deterred, and called him again.

“Yuri! I need you downstairs, now! You can finish your game later!”

Yuri sighed angrily, but did as he was told( _ dedushka  _ was scary when angry), saving and turning off his PS4 as he got up. Rather than walking down the stairs like a normal person, Yuri walked halfway down, and jumped off the step for the remaining portion, landing in front of his grandfather on the balls of his feet, like a cat. 

Nikolai Plisetsky scowled at his grandson, the disapproval evident on his face. The doctors had warned Yuri that he couldn’t do gymnastics until his ankle had fully healed, and jumping down stairs wasn’t going to speed the process up; no, it would probably hinder the process, and make it longer than the three weeks. 

“Stop doing that, Yurachka,” Nikolai grumbled. “It won’t heal any quicker.”

“I know, I know… What did you want?” Yuri spoke quickly, antsy to get this over with so he could get back to his game. 

“Yakov and I have a few errands to run. Unfortunately, that leaves your cousin stranded at the library, and we’ll be gone for a few hours, so we can’t have him tag along.. Could you go pick him up?”

Yuri groaned. Viktor, his six-year-old cousin, spent his Thursday afternoons at the library for the various kid events that went on weekly. Usually, Yuri would be at gymnastics from right after school until 6, but his injury left him a lot of free time to waste playing video games. And picking up annoying kid cousins, apparently.

“The library is so far away!” he complained. “And I don’t have a car!” 

(The fact that he was 15 and a half and hadn’t even gotten his temps yet made Yuri very salty.)

“Nonsense!” his grandfather replied. “It takes you ten minutes to walk there and ten minutes to walk back. That’s 20 minutes of your life you can spare, especially when the alternate is you sitting around the house doing nothing.”

Yuri held back his retort. First  _ dedushka _ was complaining that he was jumping around and now reprimanded him for lazing around? What a hypocrite. 

“Fine!” Yuri reluctantly agreed. “ _ Fine _ , I’ll go pick up that brat.”

A warm smile grew on Nikolai’s face. “Thank you, Yurachka.” And then, as an afterthought as Yuri ran back up to his room for his phone and house keys, “Don’t forget a coat! It’s pretty cold out there.”

“ _ Tch. _ ” Yuri paid no heed to his grandfather’s warning. He was a Russian; he could handle a Midwest America winter. What they called winter was spring in Russia. 

Stepping outside, he instantly regretted it. 

Excuse his language, but  _ Jesus Christ it was cold as fuck.  _ Where had this sudden wintry weather come from? Yesterday was in the 60’s; today it seemed to be barely 32.  _ And it was snowing.  _ Big sheets of snow fell off the roofs of the neighboring houses, and Yuri winced at the impact of the wet cold against the skin of his face and hands as the snow seemed to swirl around him. The cold was biting too. 

Rather than going back inside and seeing his grandfather’s I-told-you-so grin, Yuri decided to just bare it out. It was only ten minutes out there, right? He could handle that. 

\---

Once he got to the library, it was apparent he could not “handle that”. Yuri was almost completely frozen, and his face was burning cold and red from the wind.  _ Hell,  _ he was sure even his hair was frozen. Stepping inside the warm library was so much of a relief that Yuri almost cried. Not that he did. That would’ve be embarrassing.

Standing inside the front entryway, Yuri rubbed his hands together, wishing the cold burning sensation away.  _ Gah, so fucking cold! _ He would never doubt a Midwest winter again. Once most of the feeling had returned to his hands and face(the tip of his nose was still cold), he set off for the children’s section at the back of the library. 

Screams and the  _ pitter patter  _ of little feet could be heard quite clearly from the children’s area, as the rest of the library was an (at least in Yuri’s opinion) eerie quiet. Moving quickly through the bookshelves, he hoped that Viktor wouldn’t take long getting ready so they could get out of there. He wasn’t too keen on going back outdoors into the frigid weather, but the stillness of the library always creeped Yuri out. He preferred a cacophony of sounds; like his video games at home. 

Once at the children’s section, Yuri couldn’t immediately see his cousin. Ironic in a sense, as Viktor’s hair was hard to miss. Silver-gray hair on a kid wasn’t very common. Instead of going to search for his cousin, he leaned against one of the walls of the room, assuming Viktor would appear soon. 

That lasted maybe 5 minutes. Yuri is very impatient. 

Stalking up to the librarian’s desk, he demanded, “Do you know where Viktor Nikiforov is? 6-year-old, silver hair?” 

The librarian(her tag read Miss Isabella, although Yuri could’ve cared less), smiled at him, undaunted by his less-than-kind way of asking for assistance. “Viktor, you say? The last time I saw, he was in the playhouse with a few other little boys.” She pointed to a corner of the room. “It’s behind the bookshelves over there, see?” 

Yuri could not see( _if it was hidden behind the bookshelves what was she expecting me to see?_ _Bitch_ ) but nodded anyway and mumbled a small thanks before heading in the direction that she had pointed to. 

Sure enough, there was a small wooden playhouse in the space between two adjacent shelves. And in that playhouse, like the librarian had predicted, was his little cousin. Viktor was at the fake stove cooking imaginary food and chattering amicably with another boy when Yuri(deciding to scare his cousin, as he’s a dick) popped his head through the window. 

“Vitya,” he said, eliciting a small scream from the child in question, “It’s time to go.”

Shaking off the scare, Viktor visibly brightened, and ran out the door of the playhouse to hug his cousin. “Yura! What are you doing here? Where’s  _ dyadya _ ?”

Yuri patted Viktor’s head awkwardly. Four years he had lived with this child, and he still wasn’t fully used to the displays of affection Viktor was prone to. “ _ Dedushka _ asked me to pick you up. He and Yakov had to run errands for a few hours. Where’s your coat and hat? It’s cold as bal- uh, it’s really cold outside.” 

“Aww!” Viktor whined, burying his face into Yuri’s side. “But I was having so much fun playing with Yuuri!”

“Yuri? You have a friend named Yuri too?” Yuri asked. “That’s weird. It’s not a very common name in America.”

“No,  _ Yuuri _ ,” Viktor said, drawing out the  _ u _ . “I’ll introduce you!”

He skipped back inside of the playhouse, and said something to the bespeckled boy he had been playing with earlier. When the little boy nodded, Viktor took his hand and tugged him outside of the house to where Yuri was standing. 

“This is Yuuri! His name is like yours, but two u’s instead of one!” Viktor showed his friend off proudly. 

Yuuri smiled widely at Yuri, showing off his baby teeth. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuri-san!”

Yuri blinked in surprise. That kid had some charm. No wonder his cousin liked him. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Introductions over, Viktor cut straight to the chase. “Yura, can Yuuri come over to play more?  _ Please? _ ” He clasped his hands together in front of him, and stuck out his bottom lip while giving his cousin puppy-dog eyes. 

Yuri would usually pride himself on being immune to Viktor’s cute face, but with one glance at Yuuri(who was making the same face but  _ oh my god it’s even cuter _ ), he found himself very conflicted.  He really didn’t have the means of taking Yuuri home with them, but he also didn’t want to disappoint the little boy. He may have just met him, but he  _ was just so adorable Yuri couldn’t handle it _ . Viktor, on the other hand… Yuri could risk Viktor getting mad at him. He always bounced back anyways. 

Putting on an indifferent face, Yuri was about to voice his disapproval of their impromptu plan, but was interrupted by the arrival of someone else. 

“Yuuri.” A smooth voice intervened. “Time to go.”

Turning around, Yuri recognized the other boy. He was a junior at Yuri’s school and was on the swim team, but that’s all Yuri knew about him. Catching Yuri’s eye, he nodded in greeting. Yuri tilted his head in acknowledgement back. 

“Ota-kun!” Much like Viktor had when Yuri had arrived, Yuuri hugged him excitedly. “Look! Viktor and I played again today! And I met his cousin! His name is Yuri too!”

_ Otabek Altin _ .

That was the boy’s name, Yuri remembered. He had it emblazoned on his swim warm ups and his letter jacket, but he was wearing neither now, and Yuri was horrible with remembering names. 

“That’s great Yuuri. But, we really need to go.” Otabek said to the child on his leg. “Mari has volleyball practice, and we need to pick up Micah from a friend’s.”

“Awwwwwww! So I can’t go to Vicchan’s?” Yuuri whined, turning his puppy back on. Unfortunately for him, Otabek didn’t seem too affected.

“Nope.” Turning his attention away from Yuuri, he asked, “Plisetsky, right? Do you guys need a ride home?”

Before Yuri could answer, Viktor shouted, “Yes! I want to ride home with Yuuri!”

When Otabek looked at him to verify if this was okay, Yuri shrugged in noncommittal agreement. (Although, secretly he was very glad, because it was still cold as fuck outside.)

“Okay then. That’s final. Yuuri, Viktor, get ready to go, please.”

The young boys raced to comply, eager to hang out a little more, even if it was for just a short car ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
